A Date with Death
by Operative18
Summary: What happens when Death comes to visit her old friend Lucifer? A lot of awkwardness and murder. part 3 of a 5 part series, sequel to "Chloe learns the Truth" next up, "Vengeance of the Devil"
1. Death is a B---h

_**Los Angeles: 10-05-17, 6:45 p.m.**_

"Please, don't-" BLAM. The gunshot rang out and the victim fell to the ground, while his killer ran off. The man layed on the ground gasping for breath when he saw her. She walked towards him and kissed him on the lips. Suddenly, the man was looking down on his own body and he turned back to the woman.

"... You're-"

"Yep. Sorry you had to go so quickly. But, if you follow me, the afterlife is just this way." She held out her hand, and the man accepted it. The two vanished in a flash of light, leaving the man's dead body on the street.

 _ **(18 minutes later)**_

"So, victim was shot once in the lungs I'm guessing. Started to drown in his own blood, poor guy." Ella sighed as she examined the recently departed.

"Tragic indeed. Anyway, detective, do hope we can wrap this up quickly. I have a busy night ahead of me." Lucifer smiled at Chloe, who was simply annoyed.

"Well, until I get back to the precinct, you and I are still on the case. So, victim's name was Bill Holloway, lived in Las Vegas. Most likely here for a vacation or a business trip. Okay, we need to track down any of his associates or friends, and then we can-" Chloe was cut off by a ear-splitting whistle that rang out through the entire street.

"LUCYYYYYYYY!" Lucifer turned around to see a woman with paler-than-chalk skin, wearing a tank-top and jeans that matched her black-as-coal messed up hair, with a leather jacket, black gloves and an ankh necklace and a tattoo like the eye of Horus around her right eye. She smiled at him, only to receive a look of both fear and confusion. Chloe looked at the woman as well.

"Who is that?" she muttered, still recovering from the whistle. The woman walked over to them and hugged Lucifer tightly.

"Been a while, I missed you... Who's this cutie?" She released her grip on Lucifer and the pair of them turned to Chloe.

"... Detective, meet-"

"Teleute. Nice to meet you, Detective." the woman shook Chloe's hand, but the detective was still confused by all this.

"She's an old friend... Not like THAT kind of old friend, we knew each other growing up. She's like my little sister." Lucifer grinned insecurely, and Chloe simply looked even more confused.

"Well, that's all fine and good, but she can't be here in an active crime scene-"

"Oh, right, right. I'm actually a witness. Saw the whole thing." Teleute blurted out and then walked over to where the victim was. "Guy was standing here, other guy was-"

"Um, let's get your statement back at the station, please." Chloe bluntly stated, and Teleute simply walked back over to Lucifer. "Okay, let's get everything packed up here, and we'll finish up at the station."

"Perfect, detective. Mind if I walk her to the car? Been a while since we've seen each other and all that, need to catch up, okay bye." Lucifer rattled on faster than Chloe could understand and then walked away before she could figure out what was going on. "... What are you doing here, Death?"

"Oh, come on. I really did miss you. Besides, I heard you quit being lord of Hell, became a lackey to a cop... Sounded too interesting to not check out."

"You. Want to help me. Solve a murder?"

"Yeah. Think about it. "Death and the Devil"... It'll be fun." She smiled, and Lucifer had a feeling he was going to regret this in some way later.


	2. A Party and a Murder

L.A.P.D. Homicide Division, 10-5-17, 7:25 p.m.

"So, I was walking past and saw the attacker holding the gun, other went "no, don't", then BANG! Other guy ran off, left the poor guy bleeding on the street." Teleute finished off her statement and leaned back in the chair she was currently occupying.

"And how would you describe the shooter?" Chloe looked at her with mild annoyance at how nonchalant her witness was about a murder.

"Tall, about 6 feet, real beefy guy, lotta muscles. Wore a mask and a hood, though." she started fidgeting with her pendant, and Chloe just sighed.

"So, we've got some info, but not much. Anything else you can tell us?"

"... The victim smelled weird. Kinda like seafood or something... So, can I go now, or-"

"We've gotten everything we need to narrow the search, so-"

"Great. See ya." the goth woman jumped out of her seat and walked out of the interrogation room, smack into Lieutenant Pierce. "Oh, sorry... good grief, you're a cop? You look more like Superman."

"... I get that a lot. And you are?" he glared down at her, already annoyed with this little woman.

"There you are. Thought we should get going, night's just starting and all that. Lieutenant Pierce. I see you've met my old friend Teleute." Lucifer got in-between the two, and Teleute held her hand out to Pierce.

"Nice to meet you." he bluntly replied and walked off.

"Yeesh. And people call ME cold. Anyway, let's go. I'm anxious to see this nightclub of yours." the pair walked off as Chloe and Ella watched their departure.

"You think they're-" Ella started.

"No, no. He said she's like a sister to him." Chloe replied, only to see Teleute slap Lucifer on the rear and laugh as he went stiff as a board from it.

"... Yeah... perfect family image, right there." Ella walked off and Chloe just stood there staring off into space.

 _ **Lux: 10-5-17, 9:45 p.m.**_

The party was in full swing, and nobody could ignore the new girl. Teleute had people coming up to her all night, asking for a dance. She turned them all down, saying she was waiting for a friend.

"Enjoying yourself?" a voice came from behind her, and she looked around to see Maze smiling at her.

"You bet I am. Good to see you again, Maze." The two hugged briefly and Maze came around the bar to sit next to her. "What's the former torturer of Hell been up to these days?"

"Mostly bounty hunting. And a little bit of prostitution, if they have a lot of cash." Maze chuckled, getting a laugh out of Teleute.

"Nice to see you haven't changed, you little devil." the two of them raised their glasses and Lucifer walked past both of them, escorting a beautiful young lady to his penthouse.

"Now, I should warn you, the bed's got silk sheets, so it may get a bit slippery." he grinned at her and she just giggled. The elevator opened, and they both proceeded to the bedroom, slowly sheding each other's clothes. They were both shirtless when the elevator opened up again.

"Sorry, bit occu-"Lucifer was cut off when he saw a man pointing a gun at his head. "... I assume you're not here for a bit of whoopie, then."

"You need to stop looking into the murder of Bill Holloway." He cocked the gun. "Or else."

"Yes, well, technically, I'm a consultant. You should talk to-" BANG. Lucifer went stiff from... nothing. He hadn't been hit. The attacker fell over, blood flowing from his side. Lucifer turned around to see the young woman completely topless holding a smoking gun.

"... That's both terrifying and arousing." Lucifer went over to help the man, only to see time slow down around him. He looked around, expecting to see Amenadiel, only to see Teleute lean down and kiss the gunman. She walked off, and time returned to normal. The young woman was starting to cry.

"I got him in the side... He's not dead, is he?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Lucifer replied, and the woman fell to her knees and Lucifer went to comfort her. He wrapped his discarded jacket around her and picked up his phone. "... Detective, I've got some bad news."


	3. Gangsters and the Reaper

_**Lucifer's Apartment: 10-5-17, 10:08 p.m.**_

"So, victim's name was John Turner. He's a small time hit-man. Somebody must've wanted him to handle this. Only question is how does this fit in with Holloway?" Chloe walked around, surveying the damage.

"Actually, I have several questions you can add to the list. Why did he target me, what's going to happen to the young lady who shot the attacker, and when are you going to make my apartment a non-active crime scene? I do live here, you know."

"... I don't know why, she'll probably get bail on self-defense, and I'm not sure." Chloe smirked as the police kept setting up "crime scene" tape.

"So, this Turner, he's a hit-man, correct? So, all we have to do is follow the trail right back to his employer." Lucifer went on as he maneuvered his way through the police.

"Well, he's dead and he didn't have a phone on him, so the trail kinda ends." Chloe huffed as they heard "Danger Zone" coming from the body bag. They opened it up and heard the sound coming from his foot. Chloe took his shoe off to find a burner phone inside the heel. The screen read "U done?"

"... We can use this, correct?" Lucifer looked at Chloe, who thought for a moment and sent a text saying "Yes."

"... Hopefully this works." she mumbled as the phone rang out again with a new text: Warehouse District, 30 mins. Cash in full as promised."

"Alright, let's go get them." Chloe handed the phone to a cop to put into evidence.

"Eh, detective, since we don't know why they did this, perhaps I should go and try to get the truth out of them." Lucifer walked along with her to the elevator.

"As much as I want you to get shot sometimes, I'm not letting you go in alone."

"I won't be alone, I'll have..." the doors opened and Teleute was waiting for the pair.

"Hey, everything alright?"

"Her. Her. She'll be with me. Trust me, we'll be fine." Lucifer walked out of the elevator and pressed the up button, having Chloe return to the penthouse.

"... What's going on?"

"That man you reaped, we're going to go see why he wanted to kill me. Quick now, before she comes back down." Lucifer and Teleute hurried out of the club while glancing over their shoulders.

 _ **Warehouse District: 10-5-17, 10:35 p.m.**_

Lucifer and Teleute were early, as the warehouse was empty. They walked around, trying to find a good place to confront the criminals.

"Alright, you go left, I'll go-" Lucifer was cut off by guns cocking behind him. They pair turned around slowly to see a group of men with a chubby man in a suit in the front.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Believe me, it wasn't for your man's lack of effort. Next time send a better assassin."

"You killed John?" the chubby man asked as the other men started to circle the duo.

"Would you believe it was a hoochie with a gun?" Lucifer chuckled, as the man just stood there silently. "Guess not."

"What do you know about Bill Holloway?"

"Only that you're going to great lengths to keep his murder covered up. Now, since you're about to kill us, tell me: why did you want him dead?" Lucifer stared at the man and used his influence on him.

"... He tried to take what was ours. L.A. is our territory, Vegas was his. And nobody crosses Nick Karpa."

"Finally! Actual gangsters! Don't get me wrong, I've met "gangs", but they're all just juveniles with bad attitudes. But real, actual, "Godfather" style gangsters!... This is almost like a dream come true... So, why target me? Why not the detective?"

"Kill a cop? We may be criminals, but we have some respect for the law. Besides, you're an easier target. Nightclub owner with hundreds of people near you a night? That's just being smart."

"... Fair point. Well, anyway, I accept your surrender." Lucifer grinned, and the men just laughed out loud. "Sorry, did I say something amusing?"

"You honestly think you're leaving here alive?"

"... Do you?" Teleute smiled at Karpa, who looked a little uneasy. At that moment, police sirens went off, and everyone looked towards the entrance of the warehouse.

"L.A.P.D.! Put your guns on the ground!" Chloe came in, but none of the men moved.

"Oh, boy. This is just perfect." Lucifer muttered to Teleute. "They're most likely going to shoot us."

"Relax, we're immortal."

"Not when the detective's around. She takes away my immortality for some reason." Lucifer looked fearfully at the guns.

"Oh... I can fix that." Teleute slapped Lucifer over the heart, and he felt a cold chill go over his entire body. Karpa backed up, grabbing Lucifer as a hostage.

"Either we walk out of here, or he dies." Karpa held his gun to Lucifer's temple and Chloe stood still, wondering what to do. Then, Teleute walked over and kissed Karpa, causing him to let go of Lucifer.

"... Right then, you two just-" Lucifer stopped talking when he saw Karpa's body turning white and his veins flowing black energy towards Teleute. Once he stopped moving, Teleute dropped his body and smiled. Chloe walked forward to grab her, but she simply vanished into thin air.

"... What just happened?"

"Alright, for the record, detective... I had no idea she could do that."


	4. A Talk with Death

_**L.A.P.D. Homicide Precinct, 10-5-17, 11:00 p.m.**_

"So, Holloway tried to set up a point of business in L.A. for his smuggling ring, using his fish market as a cover."

"Which would explain why he smelled "fishy" to begin with." Lucifer smiled, only to annoy Chloe. "I mean, I've heard of sleeping with the fishes, but-"

"Lucifer." Chloe cut him off.

"Wait, wait. I didn't finish."

"Yes. You did. And you still haven't explained what your friend did. I mean it's like she-"

"Sucked his soul out of his body and left his corpse to wither away?"

"... Yeah, pretty much. So, how did she do it? And pull off that vanishing trick?"

"Like I said, no idea. I haven't been keeping up with her for a while. Maybe she learned those tricks when she was away or something." Lucifer leaned back on Chloe's desk, earning him to be shoved off.

"... Fine. But if you see or hear from her again, you will call me or I will arrest you for aiding a fugitive and obstruction of justice."

"Fine, fine. I will notify you if any goth girls pass by, mum." Lucifer mockingly bowed and walked out.

"I swear, sometimes he just-" Chloe huffed and slumped down in her chair. She picked up her phone and dialed her home. "... Hey Christine. Did I wake you up?... No, I'm okay. But listen, could you get out your "toolbox" for when I get home?... Yeah, it's been one of those days."

 _ **Lucifer's Apartment: 10-5-17, 11: 15 p.m.**_

Lucifer proceeded to his bedroom to rest for the night. He'd had enough excitement for one evening, he didn't want to have anymore.

"Hey Lucy." Lucifer turned around to see Teleute sitting on the piano bench. "Wild night, huh?"

"Indeed. Now, the detective told me I should inform her should I see you again-"

"But you won't, will you? Because then you'd have to tell her the truth. About you. And she wouldn't take that well. She's not a person who can accept the reality of the divine. Speaking of which, my brother has a message for you."

"... The Sandman? What's he want?"

"He said something about "not being burdened with the weight of the task" or something along those lines. And then he gave me this." Teleute pulled out a large piece of metal with spikes on it, making it look like-

"That's the Key of Hell. That is the only way to open the realm of damnation. I shut those doors and gave your brother the key for a reason. Why is he handing it back?"

"Because you need it." she smiled and Lucifer just looked confused. "I heard you grew your wings back... and lost your other face... This will give it back."

"... You're lying. My father took my face from me!"

"And the Realm of Damnation was what gave you it in the first place. The flames of Hell burned that face onto you. And this key holds power of all of Hell." Teleute held the key out to Lucifer, who simply stared at it. Teleute sighed and placed it on top of the piano and walked away.

"Why give me this? Your brother would've wanted you to handle it, not me."

"... Because honestly, I think you should go back. You've been on Earth for too long. You're attracting more and more supernatural threats the longer you're here. But in Hell, you were your own god... Just think about it." She walked off and faded away into nothing.

Lucifer stood where he was and simply glared at the key. He knew what he could do with it, what he could have with it. He looked in the mirror, picked up the key and smiled at the burned face he saw in the reflection. Now, he was going to have a lot more fun.


End file.
